The Mainland
by TheChickenWhoMooed
Summary: He doesn't remember who he is. He doesn't remember where he's from. He is lost.
1. Ch 1: New Day, Anybody?

Ch. 1: New day, anybody?

All of a sudden, he woke up. Not a normal way, just woke up. He tried to sit up, but realized he was standing. He pried his eyes open and found himself staring at a tree. His first thought was _"wait, what?"_ Then he noticed something else. This wasn't any normal tree. This tree seemed to be made up of blocks. Small, square, finely detailed blocks, but blocks nonetheless. He looked around. He seemed to be standing in the middle of a jungle. He looked up, only to see a sun. A sun that was surprisingly not blinding. It was a normal sun, except he felt no heat from it. He didn't get tired at looking at it, and it seemed to not be moving at all.

He was lost.

His first thought was to hit the tree that he first saw. So he tried to smack it. All that came out of it was a probably broken knuckle. Then he tried kicking it, punching it, and anything he could think of until he tried rubbing it. That seemed to work. He could see cracks forming in the block. Then, all of a sudden, it popped out. He looked around for it, but it seemed to have disappeared. He thought _"well that was useless"_ , but then he tried moving. As he walked, all of a sudden he had a block in his hand, which said "Jungle Wood".

He then proceeded to rub the rest of the tree down, breaking the tree down bit by bit until all remnants of the once magnificent tree were gone. Piece by piece he collected them, until he had six of the lovely wood in his hand. A quiet, mysterious voice came to his head, quietly whispering _make a crafting table… make a crafting table…_ As he had nothing else to go by, he decided to listen to the snakelike voice, which was now getting progressively louder and was starting to give him a headache. Except it wasn't a headache, it was more like, a dull thud in his heart. He wasn't sure what it meant. Or what it was. All he knew was it was hurting, and at the moment he wanted nothing more to please it.

He slowly dragged four pieces of wood onto the grass. He didn't know what was causing him to do it, he just had some feeling that was leading him to do it. As he was placing the wood on the ground, it felt natural, like something he did every day. All of sudden, the blocks condensed into one whole block. It was labeled a Crafting Table.

Then, he stared at it. And stared at it. And continued to stare at it until his eyes started hurting they'd been open for so long. That's when it occurred to him. He didn't need to blink! His eyes weren't hurting. It just seemed like they should be. Why, he didn't know. It just seemed… well, right.

He didn't know what to do. He felt like an idiot. He really, really, felt like there was something he was supposed to do here, he just didn't know what. He decided to try and rub it. Unfortunately, that didn't work because after a bit it disappeared and reappeared back in his inventory. _Well, that was a bust,_ he thought. He placed it back down in front of him. He tried to hit it, but, yet again, to no avail. Then he had an idea. He tried tapping it. Nothing happened.

He walked closer and started examining it. On the sides there was a finely decorated design, and on the top, very faintly, was a 3x3 grid. He made the assumption that something was supposed to go in the grid. So, he tried using another piece of the wood, placing it on the Crafting Table. Nothing happened, so on went another piece, directly below it. Something strange happened. They condensed into one brick again, yet this time it looked more like a stick. Sure enough, as he went to collect the strange substance, it was labeled "Stick".

So he repeated the process over and over again, until his hand was sore from rubbing. Except it wasn't sore. He never had to stop. He just kept on chugging like an old train, determined to get to it's destination. He made more and more sticks, until he decided to experiment with the sticks and wood. He tried placing two sticks on top of each other, and put two blocks of wood on top, wrapping around one on one side to the left. It condensed. He was excited to see what it came out as.

It finished, he picked it up, and it was… a Wooden Axe. The voice came back to him again, telling him to use it to cut down a tree. Sure enough, instead of rubbing he hacked at it, and the tree came down MUCH faster than just rubbing it would. He was glad.

Soon enough, nightfall came, and all he had to himself was a Crafting Table, a half-broken Wooden Axe, and 32 blocks of Jungle Wood. He found a tree that was tall enough for his liking, and climbed it using some vines on it. He chose this to be his nighttime hideout.

Little did he know about the horrors that would await him during nightfall.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Night

**Hi guys! Second chapter, here we go! WARNING: this chapter is much darker.**

 **STUPID DISCLAIMER NO ONE READS: I don't own Minecraft, Zombies, logs, swords, or wood. The only creation is the main character.**

He first heard the sound of moaning. He realized it may be his own stomach, so he grabbed a piece of raw steak that he got from killing a cow earlier on in the day. After eating it, the sound had not dissipeared, to his frustration and slight awe. He had no idea what it could be, as there seemed to be no wind in this new world to distress the trees.

He then made a mistake. He looked over the side of his safe place, the one place where nothing could harm him, to see darkness. The darkness was overwhelming, swallowing him up. He quickly pulled himself together and backed away from the end. Nothing could hurt him in his tree.

Until he bumped into something.

It was slimy and gross, and made his heart stop dead. He had no idea what the strange object, which seemed to be his height, could be. His mind came up with the most horrific things he could think of, until he could bear it no longer and slowly stepped away, turning around as he did. He still could not see a thing.

Until it stepped closer.

It let out a soft moan, and in the back of his head he put 2 and 2 together to realize that this must've been the source of the noise. As he examined the strange creature, he saw strong clothes, that as he thought of it, realized they looked the same as his own. As his eyes slowly creeped up the hideously similar creature, he saw something abnormal. It had one massive feature that took up almost its entire face: it's nose. It was roughly the size of half a block. Once he finished his exam of the creature, he felt a sigh of relief as he realized it seemed harmless.

Until it stepped even closer, and smacked him in the face.

Shocked, he fell over, tripping over himself and falling on the ground. He felt his leg snap as he thought he probably broke a leg. He started limping around, waiting for this terrible, terrible nightmare to be over. He hobbled away, feeling safer and safer as he got farther away. After running for roughly a minute, he sat down, feeling like he was out of the clear.

Until he heard a hissing noise.

He stopped dead, dreading for what this next noise might mean. He turned around quickly, fearing the worst, and what he saw was completely unexpected. It was a green, box-shaped spotted creature with four legs and no arms. He had no idea where on earth the Server had got the idea for this creature. _Wait, what? Why did that word pop into my head?_ He asked himself. The Server, the Server, the Server... He played with the word, rolled it around his mouth. Then he remembered the matters at hand.

But it was to late. The sad creature exploded, sending him flying, breaking his head, and he laid there, dying.

 **Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know my rating, reviewing, and all that jazz. I'm always open for criticism!**


	3. Ch 3: Yet another day

He woke up again. It was a strange feeling, remembering how he died. He could still feel the cold trickle of despair in his mind, the feeling of absolute terror when the thing exploded. And the strange word, the Server…

It was day again. He didn't have anything in his inventory anymore. Nothing. He looked around and saw some short grass and some hills. He sighed, realizing a dim thing; there were no trees. As that was all he had experience with, he began to wonder if he could use the dirt. He began rubbing and collecting blocks of dirt when all of a sudden…

He heard a sound.

He instantly turned around, afraid that it was another beast that came to haunt him. What he saw was unexpected. It was a big animal, walking on all four legs. It was making a deep, low sound that was actually quite nice. He inspected it, hoping it was harmless. They just sat there, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Neither did. It was then he decided that these things were harmless.

He slowly walked around it, looking at his backside, and realized this could be used for food. And not just any food, some nice, juicy steak. He would just have to kill and then cook it…

Shaking the thought out of his mind, he headed to the nearest hill, and walked to the top. What he saw amazed, and slightly scared him. The grassland was crawling with these creatures and other ones too. He saw a bright pink animal, an animal with thick, white wool, and a much bigger, dark brown animal. He hoped that the rest of the creatures were as friendly as the one he had just met. He looked, and as far as he could see, there was just this lowland grassland. He looked around, and to one direction, his left, he could see tall trees looming in the distance. Behind him, he saw snowy mountains.

Thinking about his dilemma about the wood, he decided to head towards the trees. He climbed down from the hill and started walking in the general direction. He found some tall grass that he broke down, and put it in his inventory. By the end of the day he had managed to make it a little farther than halfway to the tall trees. They were much farther than he was expecting, and he began to worry. Remembering the terrors of the night before, he quickly dug a deep trench all around him, so any invading monsters would just fall straight in.

It was about halfway through the night before he heard a thing. Due to his uncomfortable position, he couldn't sleep, so he sat up all night. He was _finally_ beginning to dose off when he heard a *clunk*. He sat up, triumphantly. His plan worked! Sure enough, when he peered over to his right, he saw a green thing, which looked almost exactly the same as the thing he saw last night, except it was missing one thing. It's giant nose.

He heard another *clunk*. Excited, he turned around to see what fell in- except nothing had. Wondering what had happened, he checked the green thing, and sure enough, it was still there. The third time he heard a *clunk*, and nothing fell in, he began to worry. _What could it be_ , he thought. A fourth *clunk*. But this time, he saw something. There was a slight silver glint, which was reflecting off the moonlight.

He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a stick with some feathers on the end. _What the,_ he thought, and he felt another pain in his head.

The fifth *clunk* was him.


	4. Chapter 4: Surviving through the Night

**Hey guys! This is my most popular story, so I'm publishing a special early chapter. Thanks, and enjoy.**

" **How's the subject doing?"**

" **Come on man, leave me alone. He's doing just great."  
"That's good to here. You have NO IDEA the amount of money the boy's parents would sue us for."**

" **It can't be THAT bad."**

" **Oh it would be. It would be…"**

He woke up for the third time in three days. This time, he saw the trees towering over him, and felt a sort of relief. He began breaking down the trees one by one. He did the only thing he knew how- he built a crafting table.

He crafted an axe and began working hard chopping down a lot of the trees. As he worked, he realized this was extremely similar to the place he started out. The wood around here was softer and less durable. The name that he came up with (from help with the Server) was "Jungle Wood." He kept chopping down the trees until he looked at the sky. The sun was drifting across the blue thing at a phenomenal speed. It was nearing the point where it would sink below the horizon.

He decided to experiment with something that could protect him. He put the two sticks on top of each other, and then was about to try the wrap-around thing again, but this time longer, when it became one solid thing. He picked it up and the name "Wooden Sword" popped in his head. It looked pretty sharp, and when he felt the tip it definitely slightly hurt.

He swung it around, getting a feel for it. He decided it would be his protection. And just in time too, as he heard a groan. He turned around, feeling a newfound energy and confidence. This was a green thing with a huge nose, just like the first one he saw. He stabbed at it with his sword, and he drew blood. It was a thick, green liquid that oozed out of the monster like crazy.

He kept stabbing at it until it fell, its eyes glazed over with a glossy, lifeless look. All of a sudden, it disappeared. Not trusting the shady disappearance, he looked around to see if the thing had actually disappeared. Sure enough, it had. All he found was some of its flesh, ripped to shreds, and a carrot. He picked it up and he learned it was called "Rotten Flesh".

He sat there, waiting. About an hour later, he found a bright white thing that was almost glowing. It made a clanking noise when walking, and was holding a "Bow & Arrow". He tried to sneak up behind the white thing when it turned around. He recognized it from the night before. _Oh crap_ , he thought, and began running away. The Skeleton aimed and shot, hitting him straight in the leg. He began limping, barely managing to hide behind a large tree that he had not yet chopped.

Luckily for him, the skeleton seemed to not really care about him, and walked off. He checked to see if the coast was clear, and walked over to another tree. He began slowly climbing up the tree, which was a difficult because of his injured leg. He reached the top after about a half an hour, and sat there. He then saw what looked like tiny lights in the distance. He sighed in relief. Some other people were here too. They could help him figure out where he was and what to do.

He sat there, and eventually he dosed off, excited for what the morning might bring him.

 **Well that's that. Did you like it? Did you hate it? I don't care, just review, rate, and all that jazz. Especially review; let's see if we can hit 10 reviews before the next chapter!**


End file.
